Simba's Other Life
by Haku'sgirl
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries, but basically it is another way that Simba got to where he is in the Second one. this is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me if it completely sucks. r&r please! (chapter three up)
1. Chapter 1: The death of the king

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Disney's works, though I wish that I did, for Simba is so unbearably CUTE!! huggles him

Chapter One

Simba woke up early to the sound of elephants trumpeting. He ran over to the mouth of the cave and looked out over the kingdom that would one day be his own. A herd of elephants were parading across the pride lands, trumpeting their trunks as loud as possible. The young lion cub sat down and began licking himself; a task that his mother made him promise to do every morning.

Sarabi came up behind him, "Good morning," she said, "What's all that racket?"

"Elephants," he replied, still grooming.

Mufasa let out a huge yawn and came over to his mate and son, "Well, I guess the herd's on the move again. Better go see what's going on." He said, leaping down the rocks.

"Wait! Dad, can I come this time?"

"No."

"PLEASE?" his son gave him a toothy grin, and those huge, adorable eyes that no one can resist, even a king.

"Ok, but you have to stay close," his father said, giving in to Simba.

"Yes!" Simba cheered, bounding over to his father. Then they began to descend the giant rock. As they were passing a corrie, a young lioness pounced upon the prince.

"Hey! Cut that out, Nala!" he cried, laughing. Then, he jumped on her, and they rolled around for several minutes.

"Simba, hurry!" his father said hurriedly, "we have to go!" and began to walk off.

"Sorry, dad!" he cried, running after him. They soon reached where the elephants were, and his father asked them what was wrong. The elephant he was talking to said that there were hyenas in the pride lands, and that they were prowling around. They had even lost one of their young to one of them. "Dad, I can help!" Simba said as his father turned around to tell him to go home.

"Ok son, but if it's too dangerous, you're going home." He replied, and they started for the elephant breeding grounds. When they reached it, the hyenas instantly encircled them, and started cackling oddly.

Three of them began to lunge at Mufasa, and he swatted them away with his paws. All of a sudden, things started happening fast. Six hurled themselves at Mufasa, throwing him to the ground, then they began tearing at his flesh, and around his throat. The great king let loose a huge roar of pain, and sunk to the ground. Blood was trickling from a fatal wound at his neck, and he weakly called his son over to him. "Simba, I want you to go home and tell your mother what has happened, and always know that I love you," he said, and then lay his head down. The great king was now in the heavens, resting on a star.

In anger, Simba lunged at a nearby small hyena, aiming for his throat. His claws sunk all the way through, and the hyena made a gagging noise and then died. He started to run home before three other hyenas started circling him. "Hey, you already killed my dad, isn't that bad enough!" he spat at them, his eyes welling up with angry tears.

"No." the all said maliciously, and jumped upon him.

((hope you liked it. It's my first fanfic, and chapter two should be up soon!))


	2. Chapter 2: Fleeing for Hiding

CHAPTER 2: FLEEING INTO HIDING

"NO!" spat back one of the hyenas. They began to move in, one by one. All of a sudden, they were all rushing at him, teeth bared. He growled and swatted at them. He even gnawed at one's ear, causing it to retreat, yelping. Simba hissed, and started to run as fast as he could towards Pride Rock, the hyenas in close pursuit. He began to get closer, and felt relief sink in as he saw his mother's sitting form on top of the ledge that served as their front porch.

"MOM!" he cried, still running, trying to catch Sarabi's attention. "Nala! Anyone! ZAZU!!" he yelled desperately, for the creatures were beginning to snap at his heels. He thought quickly and kicked with his hind paw, catching the lead one in the nose. It howled in pain, and stopped to rub its injury. The other two fell over her, and started growling and barking at the poor animal. Simba smiled, he was home at last. "Mom! Hyenas!" he gasped when he reached her.

"Oh my gosh! Where is your father?" she asked him, concern filling her eyes.

The cub looked down sadly and told his mother the short version of how his father had died. "I have to tell the lionesses!" she said, bounding off. The other lions all bowed their heads, but when they heard about hyenas, they all jumped up, ready for the fight. Sarabi fiercely led them to where the vermin were still arguing, and the short battle began.

When it was over, several of the female lions ere wounded, but nothing serious. They all came home and they held a silent service for Mufasa, with Sarabi telling the eulogy. Ashamed of his father's death, Simba, when all of the lions were asleep, made his way down to Nala's corrie. "Nala, are you awake?" he called softly. A muffled reply could be heard.

"Yeah, I am now." She grumbled coming out of her home. "What's wrong Simba? You know what happened wasn't your fault," she asked him.

"I know, but I just feel as if it was," the prince said, tears beginning to slide down his furry cheeks. "Anyway, I don't think that I should be here."

"Simba, don't do anything stupid. What do you mean? Where are you going to go?" Nala asked, pinning him down to demonstrate that he shouldn't go anywhere.

"I don't know, Nala. I'll just have to live on my own for a while, that's all." He replied, getting up. He said goodbye and began to pad down the rocks.

"Hey! Wait! I'm coming with you!" she responded, leaping after him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be in any danger," he said, turning around.

"Me? I laugh in the face of danger, remember? Ha ha ha ha!" she replied, smirking. They laughed and once again began the descent. Finally, they reached the bottom, and stared out at the pridelands. "Well, here we go," said the young lioness.

They gulped, and began their perilous journey into the wild, unsheltered world.

((this is my second chapter, and I hope you all like it. Chapter three will be up soon. R&r people!))


	3. Chapter 3: A Meerkat and a Warthog?

CHAPTER THREE: A MEERKAT AND A WARTHOG?

They set off, padding in the tracks of Simba's father until they reached the edge of the pride lands. "Should we still…" Nala began nervously.

"Yeah," her friend replied, walking on. Slowly, he looked back at his home and sighed, it was going to be a long long night. Soon, they reached the waterhole, where a few zebras were drinking. "Quick! Behind that bush!" Simba cried, darting behind it, and dragging Nala with him.

"Why?" she whispered, peering around the hedge.

"Because if they see me, they'll tell my mom!" he said, and quickly ducked because a zebra was looking towards the bush inquisitively.

"Bob?" he asked, looking towards the other zebra.

"Yea, Frank?" the other said, looking up.

"Can shrubs talk?" Bob burst out laughing, and nudged the other one with his muzzle.

"You nitwit, no they can't."

"Oh, I guess I was imagining things then," Frank said, shaking his head. They made their way into the chilly night.

"Whew, that was close," Simba said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think that any more animals will come?" Nala whispered.

"No, not until morning. Let's sleep here tonight," he replied. They both lay down and quickly fell asleep. Nala's sleep was no doubtedly more peaceful than her friends, for he tossed and turned, while she slept with a smile on her face.

Unknown to the lions, an odd pair came to drink by the bush. "Ah, that was good, wasn't it, buddy?" said one, laying down contentedly.

"Yup," said the other, doing the same.

"Ya know, Pumba, this isn't very comfortable," said the meerkat to the warthog.

"Yeah, I'm with you, timon," he replied, standing up. Timon did the same, and allowed Pumba to start searching for some grass to make a bed with. While he was looking, he happened to look behind the bush and scream. Timon came running and gasped, "Pumba! Lions!" he cried.

IT was at this moment that the two cubs decided to wake up. "What are you? Who are you?" cried Simba, standing protectively in front of Nala. He bared his teeth and growled, advancing.

"Please! Don't eat us! WE'll do anything!" They pleaded, groveling at the prince's feet.

"Eat you? I wasn't going to eat you. I thought you were going to eat us!" he replied, stopping.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm timon, and this is Pumba," the meerkat said.

"I'm Simba," he replied, putting his head down a little lower as to be at eye level with them. Nala cleared her throat, "Oh yeah, and this is Nala, my best friend," he said, introducing her. She came forward and looked queerly at them.


	4. Chapter 4: Livin' the life

CHAPTER FOUR: LIVIN' THE LIFE

Chapter four of Simba's Other Life

The four were silent for what seemed like forever to the two lion cubs. Their tails twitched slightly in the night air. They decided that it would be rude to be the first ones to talk, so they waited for the other party to "make the first move." "Eh," said Timon finally, clearing his throat. "Where are you two headed?"

The two looked at each other, then back at the two legged animal, "Well, we didn't really have an idea. You see, we ran away from home...." They began, and Simba proceeded to tell the duo about his father,(excluding the fact that he was king) how he had died, and how he felt that it was all his fault.

"Wow, that's eh, pretty...." began Timon, scratching behind his head. "Eh...." Sniffling could be heard, and they all turned to face Pumbaa. His back was to them, and his shoulders were shaking. "Pumbaa? What's wrong?" he asked his friend, going over to him.

"It's just so sad!" the warthog wailed, tears spewing out everywhere.

"Well, um..." said Nala loudly , making Timon look back over to them. "We don't really have a place to go...." she said, looking at them with hinting eyes. Timon all at once recognized the stare.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come and stay with us!" he cried, putting his arms around them. They smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Sure!" said Simba. "Where exactly _do_ you guys live?"

"In a wonderful place," he replied, gesturing with one hand as if to exclaim the greatness. "And, if everyone's ready, I suggest we go there, dawn's coming." They all cheered, and began the journey to the oasis that was and for some, to become, their home.

When they finally reached it, Nala and Simba both gasped in wonder and delight. Before them was a beautiful stretch of land. As far as the eye could see was greenery. Immediately, they bounded off to explore, laughing and shouting as they went. Soon, they came upon a large waterfall. "WOW! This is even better than the water hole!" cried Simba, jumping in.

"YEAH!" replied Nala, just as loudly, doing the same. She began to paddle, trying to swim best she could. Almost immediately, she began to panic, flailing her legs around randomely. Finally she found shallow water, and calmed down. "wow, that's hard!"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to swim?" asked the meerkat, walking over to the young lioness. She looked down bashfully, and smiled. "Oi," he said, putting a hand to his head.

"Hey, uh, Timon? Could you teach me?" she asked timidly.

"Uh, sure..." he said, and in no time, Nala was swimming just as fine as any fish in that pond. Later, they built hammocks out of banana tree leaves and were just laying there being lazy.

"We're sure livin' the life, huh guys?" said Simba as he squeezed a bananna from the peel and into his waiting jaws.

((sorry the chapters have been so short people, but i'll try and make them longer. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic of mine, and thank you for your reviews! For the rest of you, R&R!!!))


End file.
